


i've been blossoming alone over you

by myfictionaddiction



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, idk how to tag, this is my first fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfictionaddiction/pseuds/myfictionaddiction
Summary: Peter is.. so tired. He's trying to juggle being a superhero, getting his doctorate, maintaining some semblance of a social life, and now he has a new gang circulating weapons around that he had to deal with. Poor dude can't catch a break. Enter a mercenary whose mouth never stops moving and his daughter, and one can only hope Peter can catch a nap between all of the action.(title is from pink in the night by mitski)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first fanfiction, or fiction at all really, i hope it doesn't suck lol. my peter and wade aren't from any specific media, just the ones i imagine them as in my head, feel free to do the same :) also, peter is 28 and wade is 34 (ish) in this one, so nothing weird or underage here!

Peter cracked open his window and touched his feet down on the worn rug covering the floor of his living room. He could’ve sworn he left that closed, but he was ridiculously exhausted after a patrol that had lasted much longer than anticipated so he could’ve misremembered. The night had started out with him stopping three muggings almost back to back, then he spent close to three hours helping the police track down and arrest a member of a gang that had been part of a major weapons deal that had gone on earlier that week. You would think that’d be the end of it, but he had also helped stop two potential sexual assaults, and four more muggings, the last of which was an old black woman, who insisted on buying him a soda in thanks. The long night plus the previous sleepless night of studying for his doctorate had Peter beat, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for 18 hours straight. 

Peter had paid extra for the apartment on the top of the building just for this reason, there was no need for his neighbors to see him crawling into his apartment at 4 in the morning. The lovely view of a brick wall left much to be desired, but at least there were never any worries about nosy neighbors finding out about his spidery alter ego. As he started to take off his mask, he heard a rustling noise coming from his kitchen. Peter’s mind immediately jumped to the only logical conclusion: some wannabe criminal had broken into his apartment, expecting an easy hit because no one was home. Not today, criminal! He may be severely sleep deprived, but he was  _ not _ about to stand by and let someone steal his 3$ spatula! 

He quietly stuck his hands and feet onto the ceiling and began to crawl across the ceiling towards the kitchen, hoping to catch the burglar by surprise. As he got closer to the room he started to hear something that almost sounded like… singing? He caught a glimpse of red before his spidey sense sent an intense shiver down his back, causing him to drop to the ground. Just in time too, because two throwing knives were suddenly embedded in the ceiling where his head just was. Peter quickly whipped his head over to the source of said knives, which was a guy in a red suit, who was standing over a pan of half cooked eggs and bacon. 

“What are you, crazy? You could’ve killed me! Who are you and what are you doing here?” Peter said.

“Oh my god. Is it really you?  _ The  _ Spider-Man?” 

Peter paused for a second, trying to decide how to respond to him, or if he even should. However, the other man seemed to take the silence as an affirmative answer, because he started to fire words at him like he had responded.

“I’m a big fan! I have your entire underwear line! Also, ableist words aside, I guess I could technically be classified as ‘crazy’, however I prefer to describe myself as spicier than the average human, I think it adds a little more pizazz than the normal boring classification. I’m also choosing to interpret the second half of your question philosophically, because do any of us truly know why we’re here? The answer is no! We don’t! That means we get to make our own meanings for life, and I think that’s pretty profound, don’t you?”

Peter’s mind, now wildly confused and half convinced this strange man was a hallucination, somehow decided that the best course of action would be to remove him by force, so he reaches out and grabs his arm. He still had an ounce of common sense, and the man hadn’t given any indication that he knew it was HIS apartment, so he decided to play it safe and act like he was still doing his Spiderman-ly duties and checking in on his photographer. 

“Come on man, I’m tired and just want to get home and sleep. I need to know who you are, and what you’re doing in Peter’s apartment, please don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

“Aww! Poor baby spider needs his beauty rest too!”

Peter tried to radiate how little patience he had for this situation through a large sigh, and apparently the other man picked up on at least a little bit of it, and started talking. 

“The name’s Deadpool, Wade Winston Wilson if you’re nasty. I’m here looking for your photographer! I had a teensy weensy favor to ask you, and I figured that he’d have a way to contact you!”

More than a little suspicious, Peter started to ask what exactly his ‘favor’ would entail, when Deadpool interrupted him. 

“Are you hungry? I know a great 24 hour taco truck a few blocks away from here.”

Before Peter could interject and ask for more clarification on exactly who he was and  _ how he broke into his apartment _ , Deadpool gasped loudly, causing Peter to jump into the air, and land on the ceiling again.

“Jesus Christ! What is it!”

“...Do you even like tacos? Are you vegan? I mean it’s totally fine if you are, I’m not one of those macho ‘every REAL MAN must love meat’ guys, but it was just so presumptuous of me to assume that you like or even eat meat at all! Also, I think there’s something to be said about how all those quote unquote macho men are so interested in meat. If you ask me, that’s just a whole lot of repressed homoerotisism! Men are so toxic these days, it’s like we need a cleanse or something, right?”

Peter’s sleep deprived mind was still trying to keep up with the intense word vomit coming out of Wade’s mouth, but before he could respond to even one of the many conversation topics that were just brought up, a horrible sulfur like scent filled the room, and the forgotten eggs began to smoke on the stove. Peter rushed over to grab the pan and put it under the sink, hip checking Wade out the way while doing so. The horrible scent of burnt eggs acted like a bucket of cold water over Peter’s head in the moment, and the full reality of the situation slapped him upside the head. There was a man who broke into his apartment, looking for Spiderman. That was reason enough for concern, Peter tried to limit the interactions between normal him and his superhero alter-ego, so the idea that someone could track him down based on a few photos he took while in the early years od college was… worrying. Either way, Deadpool was here now, which Peter was going to use to find out how exactly he had found Peter Parker. 

Peter led him to the couch, which was a disgusting diarrhea green color, with suspicious stains all over it. Whatever, he had gotten it for 15 dollars from a random Russian couple that were moving out of his building, so he sort of got what he paid for. 

“Woah there baby boy, are you sure you want to get frisky this early in our relationship? Not that I’m against it, but I didn’t take you for that kind of girl. I had thought you’d put out on the third date at the very  _ least _ -”

Peter rolled his eyes, and it must’ve been the sleep deprivation taking its toll on him when he found that joke slightly funny. Either way, he cut Wade off before he could really get started talk, having learned from his past experiences. 

“I’ll only discuss this favor of yours outside of this apartment, poor Peter could come home at any minute. It would be hard to explain this to him, and I’ve already caused him so much trouble with all the photoshoots and everything. You said something about a taco truck? We can talk there.”

“Sounds good! It’ll be on me, it’s the least I could do for interrupting your beauty sleep. Race you there!” 

Deadpool stood up from the couch, and ran and jumped full speed out the window. Peter rushed to the window, he did live on the fourth floor after all, and poked his head out the window just in time to see Wade hit the ground with a sickening snap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one picks up right where the last chapter ends, so maybe go back and read that if you haven't already :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this update took so long, i was depressed and didn't touch my computer for like a week straight! super fun! anyways!! there's a few things i don't love abt this chap but i wanted to put it out asap anyways :)  
> thank you to everyone for the kudos/bookmarks/comments!!

Peter whispered curses to himself as he jumped out the window after him, using webs to swing down to where Wade was rolling over onto his side, with both of his legs broken.

“Looks like you’ll be beating me there, Webs. I forgot my teleporter is out of order again. Fuck, this whole regeneration business hurts like a bitch, even if it is somewhat useful.”

Wade didn’t even look at Peter as he talked, he wasn’t quite sure how he knew that Peter had followed him out the window, but was glad to see that Wade wasn’t splattered all over the sidewalk.

“Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance for you? I’ve dealt within my own minor scrapes and cuts, but this is a little above my skill set.” 

“No need cutie! My fancy little powers take care of that for me! You go on ahead to the truck though, it’ll take a while for the legs to grow back.”

“I can’t believe you weren’t more careful!”

Peter immediately started shuffling Wade around, moving to prop him up against the wall. He’d seen a fair amount of disgusting things, being out on the streets of New York City every night came with enough puke, blood, and mysterious alleyway substances to last a lifetime. However, the sight of Wade’s bone pushing through the red material of his suit was up pretty high on his List of Disgusting Things. He tried not to gag at the scent of fresh blood, but it felt like it was choking him, reminding him of black hair, brown eyes filling with tears, screams pouring from a mouth shaped into a perfect o- 

“Huh! Who would’ve guessed the Spider-Man had such a lovely bedside manner, not me, that’s for sure! Thanks for all the coddling, but I’m a big boy who can take care of himself from here on out, unless you’re willing to run over to the truck and get some food for both of us?”

Wade’s voice interrupts his thoughts of her before they can take root, which Peter’s thankful for. Once those thoughts of Gwen start, it’s like he’s launched right back into those horrible months right after her death. Some nights he lies in bed and can’t help but think of her, and remember the sterile, cold scent of her hospital room. The worst part about those nights is knowing that if she was there, she would have never let him mope like that over any of his other friends. She was the brightest part of his life, and it was devastating to suddenly have that light gone. 

Peter suddenly realizes that he was standing silently for slightly longer than is socially acceptable, and opens his mouth to respond to Wade. 

“First of all, why do you keep saying that? It’s not like I’m a celebrity or anything, half the press would throw a party if I died, and the other half is hell bent on figuring out my identity. Not exactly the behavior of adoring fans. Secondly, I’d go get the food if I was sure you wouldn’t manage to break every bone in your body by the time I got back, but I’m not sure if I trust you to not find a way to get that done, ” Peter replies.

“I keep saying your full name because I’m a big fan! Maybe even your biggest fan.” 

Wade says the last sentence with a lecherous grin. Peter suppresses a shudder at the sight of his overly expressive mask, which had just barely tipped the line over from interesting to creepy with that expression. After a moment of silence, Wade says, 

“That was a dick jok-” 

“I know. You were saying?” 

“I was saying that I fell in love the second I saw that ass I-R-L a week ago! You were in the middle of fighting some low-rank criminal in Central Park, and I came (lol) around the corner just in time to see you help a kid get out from the rubble of a cafe.”

Peter winced as he remembered that fight with Mysterio. He had just kept throwing those stupid cans of pressurized gas everywhere, and when they exploded they had destroyed several cafes and businesses in the area. He hadn’t noticed anyone watching him, but admittedly he was a little busy dodging literal bombs, so he’ll give himself a pass. Either way, Peter had to limp home and immediately leave for class following that fight, and was still feeling a few of the hits he had gotten.

“As for the food, if I swear on the Canadian flag that I’ll sit here and not break a single bone while you’re gone will you pretty please go buy us something? I take my motherland very seriously. Or wait, is that Russia? It doesn’t matter, what I’m saying here is that I won’t break any bones while you’re gone.” 

“Fine. I’ll go get the food, and you stay here and regrow your legs or whatever. When I get back, I have a lot of questions, so don’t go…. Oh. I was going to say don’t go too far, but I guess you can’t really move with both your legs broken, huh? That just makes it easier for me then. What do you want?”

Wade stares at him for a slightly uncomfortable amount of time before bursting into laughter.

“What is it? Did I mix up my words or something?”

Still chuckling, Wade opens his mouth and replies, 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I was just.. never mind. I have a big appetite because of the whole regrowing limbs business, so I’ll just text you my order.”

“That would work, but you don’t have my number and I’m not about to just give it to you. I still know nothing about you, and it would be irresponsible for me to give my number to the next huge villain about to terrorize New York, y’know?”  
“...Fine. I don’t like it, but fine. I’m too hungry to argue with you. I’ll get that number somehow, but after I’ve eaten. I’m so hungry I could eat a horse. Where did that phrase even come from? I know from personal experience that horses don’t even taste that good, half of those fuckers are just legs, not much to eat on those skinny things. Anyways, I want-”

Peter listens to him list what must be about half of the menu, then turns to start jogging towards the truck when something hits him on the butt. He turns back around and sees a bunch of bills on the ground by his feet, and looks up at the man who apparently just threw a wad of cash at his ass. 

“Perfect shot!”

Peter’s mind was still sort of catching up with the fact that he wasn’t at home and fast asleep in bed, so he decides not to mention where he threw the cash, and focus more on why.

“Why would you throw…”

While talking, Peter crouches to pick up the bills on the ground, mentally counting the amount. 

“...six hundred dollars at me? Oh my god, you should be keeping this money for yourself! The food can’t possibly cost that much!”

Maybe it was the effect of Peter’s very recent money problems speaking, but six hundred dollars didn’t seem like an amount of money to just throw around. He just barely makes enough at his current job, and a few months prior when he was working for the Bugle, he was lucky to have enough for rent. The Patreon money from his alter ego helped too, but that money went straight towards food and the huge monster that was his student loan debt. Peter would never charge anyone money for fighting crime, because he generally believed that necesites should be free, but he did set up a Patreon about a year ago for anyone who wanted to support him. In exchange, he posted some photography from atop buildings and answered questions on there. 

Anyways, Wade was babbling on about how he should just accept the money, and honestly Peter didn’t have enough in him to argue, so he just grabbed the stack of twenties and swung away. 

When he came back with the four bags of food, he found that Wade had really stuck to his promise and still had his body intact, minus the legs of course. Instead, he was playing a game on his phone, and as Peter swung closer he realized that he had been playing Stardew Valley, one of his favorites.

“Is that Stardew?”

“Yeah! I’m about to marry Harvey, I think I’m genuinely in love with that man. Hey Spidey, you wouldn’t happen to be a brown haired doctor under that mask, would you?”

“Unfortunately not, I don’t think I can even come close to the charm that Harvey exudes. I hope all this food is somewhat alluring though, even if I’m not.”

“You’re plenty alluring on your own, buggy boy! But.. that food is also looking pretty good right now too..”

“Here’s your three bags of food, Deadpool. That seems a bit excessive to me, but hey, I’m not the one who’s growing back limbs. How’s that going, by the way?”

“Hurts like a bitch, my sweet webby friend. I hope to drown my sorrows in the best Mexican food known to man, I’ll let you know if it works.”

During this exchange, Peter landed next to Wade and started handing him his bags of food while sitting down next to him. They were quiet for a few minutes while they ate, the only sounds breaking through the quiet air of the night being their chewing and the relaxing background music of Stardew Valley. 

After he finished his food, Peter moved to roll his mask back over his mouth, and Wade groaned loudly. Peter glanced over at the other man, about to ask what was wrong when he saw him suddenly push himself to his feet. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? That wasn’t a very happy noise for a guy who told me his legs would be ‘right as rain’ two hours ago.”

“I’m fine, sugarplum! It’s just growing pains, they’ll be just like new once I stretch ‘em out. Anyways, my legs are all healed up, and I’m sure you’ve got to get home to get ready for.. whatever Spidey’s daily activities are, so toodles! I snuck a peek at that handy little cellular device you’ve got there, so I’ll text you about that favor. T-T-F-N buggy boy! Less than three!”

Before Peter could think up something clever, or really anything at all to say in reply, the other man was standing up and running away surprisingly fast for someone who’s legs had been broken a few hours prior. What a weird night. 

Peter had enough sense to web around a little in case this was all a big plot to find where he lived, but he soon crawled back into the same window that he had hours before. Thankfully there was no masked superhero - wait, was Wade even a superhero? They never exactly had a lengthy chat about what he got up to while in suit, what if he was a murderer or something? You know what? Whatever! These sound like problems for tomorrow. Tonight, Peter is going to fall into bed and sleep until whenever he has to get up for work. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he concludes that he’ll get a grand total of.. 20 minutes of sleep tonight. 

He doesn’t exactly work a cush job, but at least it’s better than the daily verbal abuse from when he was working at The Daily Bugle. He also prefers working at a lab, because that means that he can get in extra research for his thesis when he has a spare minute. He can also put his biophysics degree to use, not that it was a ton of help in getting this job. 

Peter’s alarm goes off, and he startles and almost falls out of bed. What a great start to the morning. Either way, Peter is awake now, and heads to the shower to wash all the crime fighting stink away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!! i'm not making any promises, but i already know the general idea of what i'm going to put in the next chapter, so if all goes well it should be out sometime in this upcoming week? i think? anyways, thank you for reading!! feel free to leave a comment if u liked (or didn't like) it! see you on the next update!
> 
> (also i'm thinking i might write a one shot or something, it might be quicker than this whole multi-chapter thing? idk? guess we'll see :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! it was a lot of fun writing this, and please please leave a comment if u liked, or even if u didn't, constructive criticism would also be super helpful. i plan to update later today or tomorrow (and i'll change the tags as i write), so see you then! thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
